


Batman:The Fragile Bird

by ShadowBat_Arts



Series: Scarletbird [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Dark Nights: The Batman Who Laughs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBat_Arts/pseuds/ShadowBat_Arts
Summary: What happens when the dark knight of Earth -22 gets bored and decides to mess with the lives of those already suffering outside the labyrinthine walls in Gotham. When he gets his hands on young Robin and twists her life out of control. This is a story of a Dark robin[original character] but she is was born from Earth 0..Earth Prime and changed during the events of metal. It follows her tale through the events of Metal





	Batman:The Fragile Bird

PROLOGUE

It had been a few days, Gotham had become a panic. People stayed in their homes with their families. Of course this was nothing new for the citizens of Gotham. They would board themselves up and wait for the usual emanate danger to leave as it usually did. This wasn't the end it never was. One family in particular was dealing with the problem as they always had.

"Pa ‘a pa ‘a!” A small blonde haired child called as she moved through the apartment building. Her blue eyes were wide most would think with happiness or excitement but it was filled with a mix of emotions, which was fear and confusion. A dark haired male probably around the age of 24 or 25 had been in the kitchen area talking to a pale blonde haired woman not much older than him. "I am telling you Wendy, we need to pack our things and move and now before things get worse "The male spoke pausing as he heard the child and paused picking her up. ”What's wrong, pumpkin?" He spoke.

"T'ere was scary men out'ide 'y win'ow. One loo's li'e 'at'an" she said explaining how there was what she had thought she seen was a scary version of Batman walking outside. At least what she could see. "A scary Batman?" He spoke for a moment and turned to his wife Wendy. "See I told you. I can't take any more of what Gotham is dishing out anymore "He said. Wendy sighed pressing her hands against the top of the wood counter "well it’s not like we can just up and leave right now Donald!" She said exasperated. This was not the first time this had happened and she was getting fed up. Donald was not born in Gotham so the usual bad or as the Gothamites liked to call it the curse of Gotham. Those raised in Gotham understood this and learned to adapt as the evil and bad always as they say fueled Gotham. It was like Gotham itself pumped evil through the veins of the city. Donald did not understand this. He was used to the troubles of Metropolis and how thing were usually quickly solved by the police force or by the boy scout in blue and red, at least that what Wendy preferred to call Superman.

She started to open her mouth as if to say something when the ground started shaking causing the building to shake violently. Something in the back of her mind told her otherwise though. "Move...now!" She said as panic rose in her voice. She scrambled around the counter pushing her legs into motion just as something crashed upwards from what she assumed was the ground. Just as she moved from the kitchen she felt Donald's strong form wrap around her and their daughter's small hands hold onto her shaking a bit. The ground shook for a few minutes and stopped. But pieces of the apartment building starting falling down and collapsing. "Let's go move quick outside" the dark haired father spoke moving them outside. They were not the only ones whom had been forced out onto the streets. Other building had been torn up and were collapsing as they stood there.

"Robin....sweetie are you alright?" Wendy finally chose to spoke up checking her daughter over for injuries and finding none. Just a shaking and scared child before her. "I'm fine....mom'a" she spoke quietly her blue eyes looked up to the wall that was seconds ago not there now it stretched like a wide circle probably all around Gotham. The ground started shaking again. Violently, the ground shook, screams could be heard and Donald wasn't sure what to do. He moved them a step further from the building behind them just as a loud sound happened. He pulled his family close. After the ground settled again he glanced back and what was left of their home was nothing much just rubble. "Let's find somewhere to settle for the night" Donald said

\---- 2 weeks later ------

The family had found some shelter. Most of the homes on the side of the wall they were filled with those from the house that were taken down by the new mysterious walls. So many were left without a home some tried to make a run to a different city but enough of them stayed that still people took shelter on the streets. That was the case here as Donald, Wendy, and little Robin were in a space with a blanket and some torn up pillows. Every now and then one person would pass out food for those who didn't have a home. This was the one of those times. An older man came by and gave them two bowls. Which held meager amounts of food. "I'm sorry there’s not much more. We can't have much until someone has returned back from trying to get more supplies" The elderly man said. Donald nodded "anything is appreciated Mr. Howard...thank you "He spoke taking both bowls in hand. Mr. Howard nodded "anything I can do to help those without a home" he spoke before going off to the next group.

"Pa'a! I wa't foo'" Robin sat as she moved from her mother's lap to her father's for a moment as her small hands reached for one of the bowls snatching a piece of bread from it and ate it quickly scrambling back onto her mother’s lap. As she started to come over a shady looking male came over. Donald's blue eyes narrowed and he started to move Robin behind him slowly after setting a bowl down. The male turned facing them producing a gun from behind him. Obviously desperate for food he pointed the gun at Donald. Donald looked to him. "Give me your fucking food! Money anything you have on you" He said. Donald was tense as he started down the barrel of the gun mind racing one thought going through his mind "okay okay...we don't have any money but .here take our food...."He said starting to pass the bowl to him as he stood. Donald waited for the male to lower his gun before he dove to get him away from his family. As he got in close though a loud BANG went off and seconds later a thud

Robin could see it all go down her father hit the ground after a loud noise and she didn't quite know what happened then her mother was trying to cover her head with the blanket trying to block her view and for a moment it worked. She could hear her mother pleading with whoever was messing with her father. BANG! The noise was loud and quiet honestly scared the child as she bumped moving blanket enough just as something warm hit across the side of her face. Before almost everything slowed the minute she seen her mother fall in front of her and seen her eyes. It was like time had slowed down to mere seconds before everything came crashing down on the young child. Her blue eyes big and wide "Momma!!!"She cried her voice high pitched and squeaky. She had moved to shake her mom. The guy who had caused the damage took the food and bolted. Robin didn't pay him any mind too busy trying to 'wake' her mom. "Momma wake up...wa...wake up" She said tears forming and falling down her face. No one came not when something like this happened no people just looked the other way.

The blonde hair child clung to her mother as if expecting her to wake. Though she never did. The 3 year old didn't know how long she was laying there when she heard something.

"HAHAHAHHAHA”

There was the sound again. Louder....closer. Her blue gaze opened as she sniffled her small body stiff but only stiffened more as she seen the figure walking towards her. The shape seemed like Batman but she couldn't really tell.

"You poor thing. You must be hurting. Heh.. I can make it all better" the Batman figure spoke. "H..how?" she spoke her voice cracking. There was a flicking sound as if something was trying to be lit. "Oh don't worry come here and you'll see they'll wake up" The voice spoke. At first when she heard it she thought it was genuine concern but after she had gotten up a bad feeling crept up her spine as she heard how he said his words but hope had out ruled it as she started to walk to him "they ...w..will?" She asked quietly. "Oh of course" He said with a dramatic flair that for a moment confused her. "They will be BURNING with life" He said holding back a laugh until a fire had been set upon the bodies. They burned enough to scar the child licking up at the clothing and hair anything it could grab. This was enough for the man behind Robin who screamed til her voice was sore to pick her up wrapping long slender pale black painted finger nailed hands to wrap tightly around the child until she wore herself out and he carry her off farther into Gotham farther into the walled cities.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahha"


End file.
